1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sock donning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sock donning apparatus wherein the same is arranged to ease insertion of an individual's foot within a sock member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hosiery and sock donning apparatus is indicated in the prior art, such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,704; 4,497,424; 5,050,783; and 4,284,216.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a stationary post member arranged to provide a reciprocating platform to permit ease of mounting a sock to the platform and subsequently permit its lowering in the donning procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.